


Trading One Addiction For Another

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to get Sam off of demon blood... by getting him addicted to angel blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading One Addiction For Another

**Author's Note:**

> set near the end of fourth season

When Castiel realized Sam was addicted to demon blood he decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew that if he gave Sam angel blood it would counteract the effects of the demon blood, the only drawback was that it was even more addictive than demon blood. Castiel knew the risks, but also knew that Sam was better off being an angel blood addict than a demon blood addict.  
Castiel made sure Dean would be gone for a few hours before he set his plan into motion. Sam was busy researching when Castiel approached him, knife in hand. To say Sam had a startled look on his face would be an understatement. Before Sam could question him, Castiel drew the blade across his forearm, blood spilling across his skin. He held out his bleeding arm to Sam, as if silently telling him what to do.

Sam gave him a questioning look, which Castiel answered with a nod, shoving his arm closer to Sam. The hunter took a shaky breath before grabbing Castiel’s arm, pulling it to his mouth. Both of them moaned when Sam began to suck, and Castiel found his body becoming aroused at the sensation. He rested his free hand on the back of Sam’s head, holding him in place so he could drink his fill. 

By the time Sam pulled away from Castiel’s arm, both of them were panting with want. A small trail of blood fell down Sam’s chin and Castiel scooped it up with his fingers, offering the digits to Sam. When Sam’s tongue began to lap at his fingers Castiel shuddered, arousal coursing through his body. He let out a breathy little moan when Sam sucked his fingers into his mouth, grabbing Castiel by the hips and pulling him closer. 

Castiel let Sam pull him against his body, down onto his lap, and could feel the evidence of Sam’s arousal rubbing against his own. Sam let go of his fingers, pulling Castiel’s face down towards his, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Castiel began to grind down against Sam. Within moments he was whimpering, and pulled away from Sam, standing and taking Sam by the hand, leading him towards the bed.

As soon as they were there Castiel let go of Sam’s hand, letting the hunter push him back onto the mattress. Sam quickly stripped them both, and moved so his body was covering Castiel’s, hands in Castiel’s hair, holding his head as the two of them kissed, bodies rocking against one another. Castiel’s hands ran up and down Sam’s back, and he began to moan when Sam began to trail kisses along his neck and throat, kissing and biting and sucking at the flesh, trying to mark Castiel just a bit, even though they both knew the marks wouldn’t last.

Sam reached between them, wrapping his large hand around Castiel’s cock, causing the angel to curse with pleasure, his body arching off the bed. Never before had he felt anything like this before, and he could understand why people went after these sensations. His cock pulsed in Sam’s hand, and he let out a muffled shout as he came hard and fast between the two of them.

Sam kneeled over Castiel’s chest, wrapping a hand around his own cock. He began to stroke it with quick motions, body shaking with the need to cum. He moaned loudly as his cock began to spurt hot cum over Castiel’s chest and face, the angel snaking his tongue out of his mouth to taste the droplets that landed on his lips.

Sam groaned at the sight, body oversensitive, but part of him still wanting more. He collapsed next to Castiel, pulling the angel against his chest, breathing hard against his neck. Castiel’s hands trailed down his arms soothingly, and the angel whispered how things were going to be okay, that no matter what he would take care of Sam. Castiel knew that things wouldn’t always be easy, that Ruby would still try and turn Sam dark, get him to go against his true nature, but Castiel vowed that if he had anything to say about it, he would be the only one, other than Dean, that Sam would ever need.


End file.
